


Mercy

by Sam_Quinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mercy - Freeform, OC, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Quinn/pseuds/Sam_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal teenage girl gets her whole life flipped up-side down when she was bitten one night. For years she's been able to live off of animal blood instead of human. She is now 23 and has moved to a small town. However the vampire that turned her wants to use her as his slave and goes on a killing spree in the new town. Will the brothers give her mercy and help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter title is from the movie, Once Bitten.

"Please, please don't do this to me!" The vampire said trembling on the ground, at Sam's feet. "And why not?" He asked, ready to plunge the stake into her heart…  
~~~~~~~~~  
Anna was a normal teenage girl walking home from school one night after staying late at chorus practice. With her ear buds in and her music loud, she didn't notice the rustling of leaves nearby. She finally stopped and stood underneath a street light, changing her song. Her mother did always say to stand underneath a light in case something happened, someone would see her. In this case, the wrong person, or monster, saw her. She was attacked, tackled into the darkness. "WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF ME! HELP! SOMEONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to fight off this attacker. The thing bit her, afraid of someone coming to her aid from her screams. Moments later, the thing ran off into the night and left Anna on the sidewalk. She got up and ran home to tell her mother what happened.  
She ran into her house, showed her mother, and told her what happened. "That sounds like a dog bite, we need to get you to the ER in case this thing was rabid." They went to the ER and she was treated for any type of infection a bite could ensue.  
However, they did not know what would become of her after the accident happened. Over the next few days, she started to turn into a vampire. Experiencing the pain of turning and growing these mutations was torture for her. But Anna couldn't tell anyone, who would believe her. Then the cravings started, the craving for blood. She knew she couldn't feed off of innocent people, that was just plain out horrible. She didn't want to be a monster. So for the rest of her school life including college, she would sneak into the biology labs and steal the packs of animal blood just to get by.  
Into her early adulthood after she graduated college, she moved into a small town where no one knew her which was fine, Anna learned to be at peace with loneliness from when she was first turned. But since she's moved, attacks started to occur, very similar to vampire attacks. She knew this wasn't going to end well for her, that hunters would think she was the one causing all of this mayhem and destruction. And, because of who was doing the attacking.  
One night Anna couldn't take it anymore, she needed blood. She went into the woods to catch some food for her. However, she could sense that someone was nearby. With her super speed, she quickly hid herself behind a tree hoping that whoever, or whatever it was, didn't see her. She carefully turned her head around the tree and didn't see anyone. She turned back around and let out a sigh of relief. That sign quickly turned into a yelp as the person stalking her was in front of her, with a stake.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Please, please don't do this to me!" The vampire said trembling on the ground, at Sam's feet.  
"And why not?" He asked, ready to plunge the stake into her heart.  
"I...I swear! I'm not hurting any of those people!" She pleaded.  
"Oh, yeah? So it's just a coincidence that as soon as you move here, these murders started to happen?" He asked.  
Her worst nightmare was coming true. "Ye-yes! I've never hurt anyone! In fact, I know why the attacks have been happening…." She said "He's looking for me...he's the one that turned me." Anna covered her face to hide the tears. "He wants to use me as one of his slaves, I've managed to keep him off my trail for so many years, I don't know how he found me now...Please, you have to help me." Anna looked up at Sam.  
Sam brought the stake to his side and looked at her with questionable eyes. He didn't know if he should believe her story. He was always taught that there were monsters, and there were humans. That there was no in-between. But there was something different with her, he felt her fear. If this really was the vampire who was attacking all of those people, they wouldn't be this scared. "How do I know you're not lying?" He asked.  
"Be-because, I hate killing animals let alone people. Before I was turned I was a vegetarian, I hate having to kill things for my food. But this stupid bite made me a blood-thirsty creature. After I was turned, I looked up that if someone who was bitten doesn't feed on people that the urge wouldn't be that strong and you can resist it. I have never fed on people, when I was in high school and college I would sneak down to the biology labs and get the blood from the dead animals there." Anna quickly said trying to prove her case.  
Sam saw the pain in her eyes, what this has actually done to her. "What happens when you can't stop yourself, what if you can't resist that urge, what if one day you snap and go on a killing spree?" He asked, slightly raising the stake.  
"I would kill myself before I would hurt another innocent person!" She said quickly standing up, still with tears in her eyes. "Do you know what this has done to me? I lost everyone, I needed to seclude myself in order to keep everyone safe. In the beginning it was to keep my urges at bay, but everyone just left because they were tired of me pushing them away and not telling them why. To do this, to even kill, another person, is damned right torture." She said.  
Sam backed away when she stood up and nodded when she was finished. It was time for him to make a choice.


	2. Sammy's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes his choice. Is he to help this vampire? Is she truly innocent in his eyes?

Hearing her case, Sam decided to help her. "Look, you seem like an okay girl. Before now, you haven't popped up on any hunter radar and figuring you've been a vampire for so long, you would have eventually…And I don't know if you know this, but there's a cure you can make with the blood of the vampire who turned you. It can make you human again. If you help us, we can make that cure for you and have you human again."  
Anna looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Are...are you being serious?" She asked, She never knew that there was a cure. If there was, she would have gone after him years ago. Okay, maybe not, but now she has a way to finally be normal again, she can finally start being an actual person instead of being a secluded freak.  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Sam said with a smile. "But, my brother might not be so...understanding. He's the shoot first ask questions later type."  
"So, then what are we going to do?" Anna asked slightly frightened when Sam said those words.  
"I, I don't know." Sam said looking at the ground, thinking. "Minus the whole needing animal blood to survive thing, you can pass off as human. Follow my lead when we get to where his car his." Sam then gestured to Anna to follow him, in which she did.  
~~~~~~~~~  
After walking through the woods for a while, they eventually emerged and met up with Dean. Of course Dean being the protective person that he was, raised his gun slightly. "Who's this?" He asked.  
"She was attacked by the vampire, but she managed to run away before she got hurt." Sam said. "She was telling me that the vampire was after her for some reason and asked if we could protect her. I said we would protect her if she helped us because she has information that could bring this vamp down."  
"Really? Like what?" Dean turned and asked her.  
"Well he's been hunting me for years. Said I would be the perfect candidate to be one of his slaves or minions, I've managed to keep on the run, but I guess he finally caught up to me." Anna explained. None of this was a lie, he was tracking her down and she did manage to keep on the run. "He almost got me back there, but I escaped yet again. I know what he likes, what he doesn't like, and how to find him. I've just been too scared to do it attack and kill him myself ."  
"Alright…" Dean said looking at her, still suspiciously. "Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.  
They stepped aside to the back of the impala. "Do you really trust her? For all you know she can be one of his minions leading us to a trap." He said.  
Sam looked at her, and looked at the fear in her eyes. "I do trust her, her story checks out. She was saying that whatever town she was in that he would try to find her by killing people and drawing attention to himself. When I researched the case, I saw that pattern but didn't piece it together." He explained looking back at his brother.  
Dean nodded and went back over to Anna. "Alright, Sam here says your story checks out, so that means you're good with me. We'll protect you if you help us."  
"Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means for me." Anna said with a tone of disbelief. In fact, she almost hugged him, but resisted since they've only just met. "May we go back to my house, so I can pack some clothes? It's not too far from here, only a few blocks." She asked him.  
"Yeah, okay." Dean said combing his fingers through his hair. He knew that this would take awhile and she shouldn't return for the rest of the case. Why not let her get her clothes before this all started. "Let's go." He said going to the impala.  
They all got into the car, Dean of course was the driver, Sam got shotgun, and Anna sat in the back seat, quiet.  
~~~~~~~~~

After a short and slightly awkward drive, they finally arrived at her house. She unlocked the door, and found that her place looked like a mess. As if a tornado came in and destroyed everything. She stepped back in shock. He was here? She thought How did he find where I lived? The brothers came in and saw what happened. Dean signaled for Sam to check the house to see if the vampire was still there and he followed orders. Anna stepped in and saw on her living room wall, something was written in blood. "I found you…" it simply said.


	3. Her Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering her house in ruins, Anna is shook up by what Dean discovers in their walk through of the house.

Anna fell to the ground, not knowing how to process this information. “How…how did the happen?” Was all she said over and over again. Tears came down her cheek one by one, as if they were hanging on to dear life from her tear ducts. She wasn’t able to do or say anything else because she was in utter shock. After the brothers finished with their walkthrough, Sam walked over to Anna and hugged her on the ground. “Whose blood…is that?” She asked looking up at Sam.  
“We don’t know, we didn’t find any bodies yet. Dean, search the back yard.” He said turning to Dean. Dean nodded and headed out the back door.  
When he arrived, he found a young woman. “Sam! There’s a body!” He yelled into the house. Dean walked over to the body and turned her over. Sam came to his side along with Anna. “I…I know her…” Anna said looking at the pale body. She went on to explain, “That is, was, Christina. She lived next door, alone like me. She was quiet. When I moved here though, she was the first one to welcome me to the town, she was really my only friend. Christina was my first friend in a long time.” Anna knelt to the ground to touch her cold corpse and whispered, “I’m so sorry Christina…I’m so sorry he did this to you.” She spoke as if Christina was still alive and could understand her.   
Sam and Dean stood there in silence, letting her mourn the death of her friend. After a respectable amount of time, Dean knelt alongside Anna and said, “Anna, we’re going to have to bury her and give her a hunter’s funeral. Where we salt and burn her bones so she can pass over to the other side and not become a poltergeist.”  
Anna nodded and understood. “Alright, her favorite place was the woods. Actually she always said when she died she wanted to be buried there.” Anna sighed a small laugh, her eyes now filling up with tears. “This, this is why I never get close to people. They were bound to get hurt.” She cried. Dean hugged her; Anna buried her face in his chest. “Alright, let’s put her to rest.” She said standing up.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sam and Dean put the body which was wrapped in linen in the back of the impala in the trunk above the weapons compartment that they stored in there. Anna got in the car, looking out the window, and tried to process the information. The brothers were not strangers to loosing people they loved or were close to. Like Jo, like Bobby, like Jess, like their mother. They understood what she was going through. Sam went into the passenger’s seat and Dean followed by entering the driver’s side.  
They drove to Christina’s favorite place in the woods, in a small clearing surrounded by towering trees. “This place is beautiful in the night light.” Anna said getting out of the car and looking around. Sam nodded as he left the car. Dean opened up the trunk, placed her body near the center of the clearing, and started to dig the grave. “This was my friend, I need to help her cross over and be at peace.” Anna said grabbing a shovel. Dean put Sam on look-out to watch for any nearby people, if they came.   
Dean and Anna finished burying the hole and put Christina’s body in. Sam the poured salt and gasoline on it, finishing the job by lighting a match and setting the body on fire. The three stood over the burning flesh and wrapping.   
Anna said, “Christina…if you can hear me, I need to promise you something. I will kill this vampire. You did not deserve this, if anyone does, it’s me. You were the perfect friend, the perfect neighbor, just the perfect person. This vampire will die at my hands, to bring you justice. I promise, Christina, I promise that your death with be avenged.” Anna walked away and went in the back seat of the impala, having enough of watching her friend burn in the fire.   
Sam and Dean looked at each other and knew the feeling of wanting to avenge the death of a loved one. “Sam, you know she’s gonna stop at nothing to get her revenge, right? And that she can get dangerous?” Dean turned and asked Sam. “I know, Dean. We’ve been there too, remember? If she gets out of control, we can handle it.” He replied. “I hope so…” Dean said looking at the impala.  
When they finished the burial, the brothers went back into the impala and Dean started the car. “About my clothes, I don’t need them from my house. I can buy new ones. I-I can’t go back there. You have to understand.” Anna said in a low and in the calmest voice she could muster. Sam nodded, “Alright, let’s go back to the motel, get some rest.” Dean nodded and drove back to the motel.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna looks back on how drastic her life has changed within these past few hours.

The drive back to the motel was quiet, to say the least. Anna stared out the window the entire time while Dean drove and Sam looked straight forward. They finally arrived at the motel and Dean parked the car. “Our room is just over there.” Dean said pointing to one of the room doors. “Do you…do you mind if I get my own room, at least for tonight? I need to be alone.” Anna said still looking out the window of the impala. “Yeah, sure.” Dean said in a low tone. They filled out of the car and Anna went to the lobby to get her own room.  
“Hi, can I just get a room for a night?” She asked the person at the counter. “Yeah, pay up front.” The man said pointing at the list of fees. She nodded, got her wallet out, and handed him her credit card. She received the room key and walked to her room. “221…right next to the boys.” Anna said opening up her room. There was a small kitchen-like area, a bathroom, 2 beds, and a television, there was as tale odor in the air. “Charming…” she said to herself. She sat on the edge of one of the beds and lay down, absorbing everything that occurred that night. She often found herself talking out loud most of the time since she was used to being alone and no one around her to stop her. “Let’s take stock, I was saved by these two brothers who happen to be hunters, they promise to protect me if I help them, my house completely destroyed, and my best friend was brutally murdered. And look, it’s only 3 in the morning.” She said while turning her head to the night stand clock.  
After reflecting about the events from the night, she heard a knock on her door. She sat up and slowly walked over, not knowing who it could be. Anna carefully approached the door and looked through the peep hole, and let out a sigh of relief. She opened the door, “Hey, Sam.” She said with a forced smile. “Hey, Anna. Can I come in?” He asked. Even though she requested to be alone, his presence brought comfort to her. “Yeah, sure.” She said while gesturing her arm as if to say “come in.”  
Sam nodded and walked inside. “Look, Anna. I’m sorry about what happened tonight, with your friend. But I just wanted to tell you that being fueled by revenge isn't the way to go. Believe me; I've had plenty of reason to get revenge on many, many people throughout my life. But when your mind is full of this revenge motive, you can’t think straight, and people get hurt. Good people. So, when we’re going after this guy, you can’t think about her.”  
Anna closed the door and rested her hand against it, “Sam, I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to prevent me from going crazy and from going full vampire. But listen, I can take care of myself.” She turned around and walked up to him, “I've been taking care of myself for a long time, 9 years I've had to deal with this. Now, I have a chance to finally make my life, and Christina’s life, just. So don’t worry, I won’t be hot headed when I kill this monster, I’ll be so calm, it’ll be scary.” She finished off in a whisper. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up, “But, thank you, for protecting me, for essentially saving my life. Just, thank you for everything Sam.” Sam nodded and placed his hand over hers, “I've seen my fair share of monsters, and you are not one of them.” He looked down at her, looking in her hazel eyes. “I also have good news…there’s a way to turn you back to a regular human.”  
Anna’s eyes lit up, “Are…are you serious?” she asked. “Yeah, believe it or not Dean was a vampire for a little while. Crazy story, but we found this cure that we can make with the blood of the vampire who turned you. Her frown soon turned to a smile. Anna’s arms quickly wrapped around his waist and she rested her head on his chest. “That’s the best news I've heard all of my life!” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she thought she did enough crying for one night and tried to conceal them. Sam returned the embrace and kissed the top of her silk black hair. “I know how it feels to be alone, to feel lost. I don’t want you feeling like that anymore.” She looked up, “Thank you, Sam.” Anna returned to the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! After you're done reading this chapter, please leave some feedback! Thanks. :)


	5. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the lights go out?

Sam and Anna were still entangled in their hug after a while. “You know, you can let go if you want.” Anna told Sam, her voice muffled by his shirt. Even though her face was buried in his chest, from her voice you can tell that there as a smile on her face. “Oh, right, sorry.” He said stepping away. “You said you wanted to be alone for tonight, so I’ll get going.” Sam said heading towards the door.   
“Actually…do you mind staying here, for tonight? I still feel sick to my stomach, physically and mentally, and I need someone here, to help.” Anna said looking down at the floor. On the inside, she was embarrassed. She was so used to being alone for all this time, yet when these brothers show up, when Sam shows up, she feels the comfort and is slightly addicted. “This is what being around people is like? Always needing them?” she thought to herself.  
“Yeah, of course Anna.” Sam said with a smile. “Thank you.” She said gently clasping her hands together in front of her. “You know, you don’t need to keep thanking me.” Sam said with a smirk. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I have a problem with that, ever since I was younger.” Anna said with a sideways smile. “Let’s um, watch TV.” She said moving towards one of the beds where the TV was placed in front of. Sam nodded and went to sit next to her. “Sorry about being so clingy.” Anna said turning on the television. “It’s alright.” Sam reassured her with a soft smile and even softer eyes.   
Sam didn’t mind looking after. He always had a soft spot for people, or even supernatural creatures, that needed help. He especially had a soft spot for Anna. There was just something about her that Sam knew he needed to help her. Maybe because he knew what it was like to be alone for so long, maybe because he knew how it felt to be isolated, or maybe because he thought she was beautiful. It was a mix of everything, he determined. She was the most gorgeous girl he has seen in a very long time, and Sam thought that he might truly have feelings for her. However for the time being he kept it to himself until a chance came up for him to ask Anna if she returned those feelings.  
They sat there in silence, both of them half watching what blinked on the television in front of them, but half focusing on each other. Sam made sure that she wasn’t about to cry or wasn’t about to meltdown. Anna was just, watching him in the corner of her eye with awe of his kindness as well as his looks. “Why am I attracted to him? I shouldn’t be, or I don’t think so.” She thought. The screen on the television suddenly went black and the lights were shut off which turned her attention to the room.   
“Black out…” Anna said solemnly. “We have them all the time here, even at night. There should be a candle in the nightstand.” She got up and walked over to the night table. Upon opening the drawer, she took out the candle and match book and lite it thus illuminating the room with a faint orange tint from the flame. Sam nodded and turned so that his torso was facing her. “Well you should be getting some rest anyways; it’s been a long day for you.” Anna nodded signaling that she understood. “I’m just scared to be alone right now. Usually I’m fine by myself, in the dark. But that was before I remembered what comfort felt like. What kind of comfort a person can bring another, being.” She didn’t want to say human because she wasn’t one and she didn’t want to say vampire because it was too much for her right now.   
Sam saw this as an opportunity to find out his answer. He smirked, “Well there are two beds, I suppose I can stay in the other one.” Sam said getting up and taking off his shirt to sleep in the bed beside hers. She noticed how muscular and toned his chest and arms were in the candle-lit room. “Al-alright. Sure.” She managed to get out as she looked at him, eyes wide open. “I hope you don’t mind, I prefer sleeping shirtless.” He said with a wink. “Oh, it’s um, it’s fine.” Anna said barely getting the words out.  
“I’ll be right back”! She said while scurrying to the bathroom. She closed to the door and sat against it on the floor. The last time she felt this way, this charged, about one man was really never. She was turned when she was 14 so she never had a chance to have a long-term relationship. Especially in college when she would just go to her classes, her job, and her very off campus apartment. She heard her heart racing, but, she also heard Sam’s heart beating getting faster and faster due to her vampire abilities. “Why would his heart be getting faster?” she wondered to herself. “Unless…” It started to make sense now. Whenever he was around her, his heart rate increased, his breathing too. She got up and left the bathroom.  
“Are you alright?” Sam asked still standing where he was. “Yeah, I’m fine, but are you alright?” She said slowly getting near him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He said. Anna heard his heart getting faster with each step she took towards him. “Because I can hear your heart, Sam. It’s fast. Especially when I’m around.” She said finally approaching him and placing her hand on his chest where is heart was. “Sam, it’s alright. I have feelings for you too.” She whispered and then stood on her toes to kiss his lips.  
At first, Sam was surprised but quickly deepened it by sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her into his lap putting each leg on either side. She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly moving her fingers in his hair. He separated their lips, “I’m glad.” He said smiling and putting his forehead against her.


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna explains her feelings to Sam.

Anna sat there in his arms, just looking at him. “This is the first time I’ve ever made the first move.” She said laughing. Sam gave a slight laugh as well. “But I have one question for you.” She said getting off of him, “How can you be attracted to a monster like me?” she walked towards the window and stared out of it, looking at the darkness of night and the black out. “I’m a vampire, you’re a hunter. I’ve been running from the vampire all of my life, and also hunters. They would somehow find out that I was a ‘killer’ and they would try to track me down and kill me. I’ve managed to escape them like I have the vampire, but this was the first time that one has offered me forgiveness and actually helped me.”  
Sam shook his head, stood up, and walked behind her. “Anna, you’re not a monster. You haven’t attacked anyone since you’ve turned, you don’t hurt anyone. I don’t understand how they would have found out you were a vamp.” He gave her a hug. “But I’m a vampire Sam, aren’t you scared that I’ll attack you? That Dean will find out?” She said turning around in his arms. He forgot about the fact that Dean didn’t know she was a vampire. It slipped his mind, since she did not act like a normal vampire. “I trust you, believe it or not. And with Dean, well, we’ll figure that out later.”  
“How can you trust me? We just met tonight.” She said raising her tone a little. “I don’t know, I just feel so attracted to you and you just have this aura that makes me want to trust you, as crazy as it sounds.” Sam explained. “And how can we forget about your brother? He shoots first and asks questions later. When he finds out that I’m a vampire, he’ll try to kill me!” She said with tears forming in her eyes. “If we kill this vampire and cure you before he finds out, then we won’t have any issues!” Sam said raising his voice, but not threatening.  
“I’m just scared, Sam. I don’t know what I’m feeling. I’ve never had these feelings about anyone, ever. I’m scared that Dean might kill me before the other vampire gets to me. You’re the only physical thing I believe in right now because you’re actually here; you’re the only certain thing in my life. I’ve never had perfect stability in my life but this is the first time I’ve had the rug totally pulled out from under me!” She said now crying. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his bare chest.  
Sam hugged her back, placing his lips on the top of her head. “I know everything right now is crazy, I know that you don’t know everything. But I mean who does in this world? In this life? Dean will never find out, and if he does I’ll do whatever I need to do to protect you. I promised to protect you and I meant I will protect you from anything. These feelings are very confusing, I would know. But everything will get figured out.”  
She looked up at him and tried to dry her eyes with her arm. “Sam, I believe you.” She said at almost a whisper. Seeing her eyes glisten from her salty tears made Sam want to take her away from everything and want to make her happy. He nodded and bent down to kiss her lips. The contact made her want to melt until she was a puddle of emotions. She entangled her hand in his hair while the other was placed on the back on his neck, begging for more. He kissed from her lips to her neck, making a slight gasp come from her. She had to stop him before they continued any further.   
“Sam, I want it, I really do, but I can’t. Not right now at least.” She managed to say when he was working her neck almost leaving a mark. He bent back up and nodded. “I understand.” His understanding made him even more attractive. “It’s just…I’ve never…” She said looking down, too embarrassed. “It’s alright, we can take it slow.” He said lifting her chin so that their eyes met. “Thank you…” She said now kissing him.   
“I-I just need sleep right now. Everything was just too much for me today.” Anna got out of their embrace and slipped under the covers. “Can you lay with me? You just give me so much comfort.” She said patting the spot next to her. “Of course.” He said climbing into the bed, putting his arm over her waist. “We’ll figure everything out in the morning.” He whispered in her ear. They slowly drifted off into a sleep


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the busy night.

Anna awoke late that morning, around 10 a.m. “Shit!” She said, realizing that it was late. She shot up, and to her surprise Sam wasn’t there. However he left a note. “ _I’ll be back soon, Dean wanted breakfast”_ She nodded and put the note down. Anna got up from the bed and decided to take a shower. She took off her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, thinking about what happened with Sam. “So…this is really happening. I just met him, and I just, trust him.” She said to herself, letting the water wash over her. “Am I being crazy? I’ve been running all of my life…and I just want to stop. And I want to stop with him.”

~~~~~~~~~

                “So you stayed the night at Anna’s room?” Dean said slyly driving to the nearby diner. “Man, it’s not like that. I’m not going to sleep with someone right after they found out their friend was killed and their whole life was turned upside down.” Sam said giving him a glare. “Sorry dude. Just thought…” “Just thought what?” Sam cut him off. “I just thought you had a thing for her, that’s all.” Dean said defensively. Sam huffed out. “I do, Dean. Look, we did kiss, but nothing further than that. We both wanna wait until this whole thing is over.” He said and looked out the window. Dean nodded his head and parked in the parking lot.

                They went inside and sat down at the nearest booth. “So what can this Anna tell us about the vamp?” Dean said looking over the menu. “Well, she’s been hunted by him most of her life. Maybe she can tell us his hunting style, what places he likes to stay at until the next town.” Sam answered him. Dean nodded and ordered his breakfast when the waitress came around. “Yeah I’ll have pancakes, bacon, and sausage.” He smiled. “I’ll just have pancakes with fruit.” Sam said and thanked the waitress. “You’re gonna get a heart attack one of these days.” Sam said glancing up at his older brother. “Yeah, yeah. But at least I’ll be dying happy.” Dean retorted.

                They finished eating and went back to the motel.

~~~~~~~~~

 

                When she was still in the shower, Sam came in and brought in some breakfast for Anna. Even though it wasn’t blood, she was still able to eat regular food. He noticed the sound of the shower faucet and nodded. He sat down and took out his laptop too look at the case files. “Maybe if she doesn’t know the exact location of where this vamp is, we can pin point it.” He said quietly to himself while typing away.

                Anna got out of the shower. Thinking that she was still alone and falling into her habits from being isolated for so long, she stepped out of the bathroom with just the towel covering her. She was drying her hair with another towel, looked up, and saw Sam at the table. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” she said running back into the bathroom. “It’s fine Anna, I didn’t see anything.” Sam said with a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

She ran into the bathroom with her face turning scarlet. She dried herself off and realized that all of her clothes were dirty. “Hey….Sam? I uh,I don’t have any clothes to wear…” She said poking her head out of the bathroom. “You can barrow something of mine or Dean’s, but it’ll be too big.” Sam said getting up. “That’s fine, can we go into town and I can get a few outfits?” She asked sheepishly. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be right back.” He said leaving to get the clothes from his room.

Sam entered his room and picked out one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. He brought them back to her. “Thanks…” She says and disappears into the bathroom. She came out and the clothes were way too big on her. “They’re a little…snug.” She joked around. Sam laughed, “Alright I’ll take you out now to get something that actually fits.” Anna nodded and headed to the car. Sam sent a text to Dean saying that they would be out. He went to the car and drove to her favorite store in town. “I’ll wait out here.” Sam said. Anna nodded and swiftly went into the store, buying some essentials like 2 pairs of jeans that actually fit her and 3 classic rock band t-shirts.

She came out holding her purchases and entering the car. “So what are we going to do today?” She asked looking through her bag. “Well, Dean was hoping we’d get a lead on where the vampire might be. Maybe you can tell us where he is and when he goes out and feeds.” Sam said looking over at her. “Yeah, alright. When we go back I’ll let you guys know everything.” She said looking back at him. Sam nodded and drove back. Somewhere in the middle of the shop and the motel, Sam asked, “So, how are you feeling…after last night?” Anna looked at him and then looked down. “I guess I’m alright…It was just so much. But you made it all better somehow.” Tears threatened to spill. “But I’ll be okay.” She said sniffling and looking out the window. Sam placed his hand on her thigh and gave a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll bring this monster to justice, alright?” She nodded. “We better…”


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna shares her information about the vampire.

They drove to the motel and took out her bags. “I’ll be back; I need to change into clothes that actually fit me.” Anna said smiling and opening up her door. Sam nodded and went to his room. “Alright, so Anna is gonna tell us the information we need.” He said while clasping his hands. Dean nodded and shuffled through some of the files.

                When Anna went into her room, she took out her clothes and put on a pair of jeans and one of her shirts. She folded up Sam’s clothes and took them over. “Hey guys, here you go Sam.” She said handing over the clothes. He nodded and tossed them to the side. “Really?” she teased. He shrugged his shoulders.  “Alright you two, let’s get focused.” Dean said getting everyone’s attention. “Tell us what you got.”

                Anna sat down at the table they were sitting at and collected her thoughts. “Well…even though he’s a vampire, he likes to stay in a place with style.” She said looking down in thought. “So he’s probably staying at the Kings Suites. He also likes to go out at night so he wouldn’t raise any suspicions. He likes to lurk around night clubs and strip joints. When he would pick his dinner for the night, he would follow them for a few blocks and attack them in an alley. He would do that for a few nights to make sure I know he’s there and then he would come looking for me.” She finished and looked up at them.

                “Well, I think he moved onto the stage where he tries to find you…” Dean said looking at her with slight sympathy. Anna nodded, “So if I know him, if I stay in one place long enough he’ll find me. So we should just stay where no one else will get hurt…” Anna said looking at Sam. She knew that they were one of the best hunters around, but this vampire was dangerous. She was worried that something bad will happen. “Alright, how about a cabin, would that do?” Sam asked thinking of possible locations. “Yeah, that would be perfect. There’s actually one a few miles into the woods. It’s far from town, but he’ll find me. He always does.” Anna replied.

                “We’ll go out now and give him enough time to find you.” Dean said looking at her. “We’ll find some place to hide and wait until he goes into the cabin.” Anna nodded and looked down. Sam stood up and walked over to her, rubbing her shoulders. “Everything will be alright, we won’t let anything happen to you.” She put her hands on top of his and looked up at him. “I’m not worried about myself, I’m worried about you. He’s very powerful Sam, I don’t want anything happening to you guys.”

                “I think we can handle a vampire.” Dean said getting up. “Everything will be fine guys, alright?” Sam said. “Let’s get something to eat and we’ll go.” Dean smiled, “That I can agree to.” Anna smiled. “Me too, I’m starved.”

                They drove to the diner and got something to eat before they started one of the biggest nights in Anna’s life.


	9. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They drive to the cabin in preparation for the final battle.

As they drove to the cabin, Anna sat in the back of the impala looking out the window. “We have everything in the trunk?” Sam looked over at Dean in the passenger’s seat. “Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” Dean said scoffing. Sam smiled and nodded. He looked in the rearview mirror and looked at Anna. “You alright back there?” Honestly, she wasn’t. She was so scared for everything; she was so scared for everyone. “Yeah, just peachy.” She said and gave a fake smile.

                Sam knew she wasn’t “just peachy.” He saw the fear in her eyes, the depression of everything. But he wasn’t going to push her on the matter so he accepted it and looked forward. “So where is this cabin?” He asked trying to focus on what they were doing. Anna looked around, “It’s just up this road and to the left.” Dean looked back at her. “How do you know about this place?”

                Anna panicked a little. She couldn’t tell him that she hunts out here for food every once in a while instead of drinking cold blood packs. Sam said, “She told me she likes to walk around here, that’s why.” Anna looked at him with a sigh of relief and silently thanked him for covering her ass.

                They arrived at the cabin in a short time, got out of the car, and took out their things. “Alright Anna, we’ll be in the basement. When he comes, I want you to scream as loud as you can but just in case he sneaks up on you, here.” Dean said handing her a blade. She took the blade and looked at it. “Thank you, Dean.” She said looking at him. Dean nodded and continued to take out weapons and brought them to the basement.  Sam got out of the car and embraced her. “Everything’s gonna be alright. We’re not gonna let anything happen to you.” Anna nodded and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Sam kissed the top of her head and left to the basement following Dean’s lead.

                Anna stood there for a moment and began to walk in. She found a seat and sat down, looking around. After a few hours past, she began to walk around the cabin, waiting for her fate. She was to kill this vampire, she was to get vengeance. By night time the cabin was submersed in darkness and there was little noise coming from the outside. However and hour or so after sundown, he found her.

                The vampire followed her scent trail from the town, to the cabin. He stood outside, smelling that she was not alone but he didn’t care. He wanted to capture her at any cost. He slowly creaked the door open and walked in to look around.

                Anna was in the kitchen getting some food that they brought and the vampire came into the room calmly. “Hello…” He said in a low and powerful voice. Anna widened her eyes and turned around. “It’s you….you actually came…” She said in a fearful voice. “Yes, it’s me, the one and only.” He said cockily. “Now, are you going to stop this foolish running, or are you actually going to submit to me and be my slave.” He said walking towards her.

~~~~~~~~~

                Sam and Dean waited patiently down in the basement for any movement. As the day went on, Dean got more impatient and Sam tried to calm him down. Eventually after nightfall, they heard another set of feet that were not Anna’s. Sam took the lead and slowly walked up the stairs. When he was at the top landing, he looked slowly around and saw a large figure going towards the kitchen. Sam gestured to Dean to follow and Sam approached the figure.

~~~~~~~~~

                Anna looked behind the vampire, and saw that Sam was there. She calmed down a bit and stood more confidently. “No, I’m not. In fact, I plan to stop this whole, situation, another way.” She smirked.  Sam quickly captured the vampire and took him to the ground. “Ah, Anna, you’re cheating.” The vampire laughed out. He kicked Sam off of him and sent him flying. “Sam!” She yelled out. “You fucking stay away from him.” Anna said bringing out her fangs. Dean finally approached the situation and saw what was happening to Anna. “Anna?! You’re a vampire?!” He asked pulling out his blade. “We’ll talk about it later!” She yelled at him and attacked the vampire. She jumped on top of him and started to stab him over and over again. “This is for making me a freak! This is for ruining my life! This is for killing my friend! This is for everything!” She screamed out finally cutting off the head. She stood up to try to catch her breath. “It’s….it’s over.” She said smiling and then quickly passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please leave comments! I need to know what people like and what people don't like. This is my first long-term story and I need to have feedback. Thanks! :)


End file.
